pleasant_prefectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Ramsey
Lilith Alexandra Ramsey, was born to Adam and Hana Ramsey in Newcastle, Ireland. Lilith is currently a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When sorted into Slytherin she was shocked, all the women in her family had been Ravenclaw. At first she thought it was because she wasn’t smart enough, but it was her intelligence and cunning that got her into the green robes. Lilith has always had an urge to protect those smaller than her, in any sense of the word. As a little girl she'd help any small animals or bugs be safe from harm. As she grew up it moved to younger children, as well as animals. At Hogwarts she'll often help younger students out of sticky situations, staying just about completely unnoticed. From leaving tutor suggestions in textbooks, to casting small jinxes on bullies, she tries to help those in need. But she doesn't do it for the attention and prefers to stay unnoticed, only lingering long enough to make sure they're okay or put on a front, she has a reputation to uphold after all. Her older sister, Morganna, works in the Magical Law Enforcement Action Branch at the Ministry of Magic. Early Life Lilith comes from a long line of blood supremacists, her father had even been a Death Eater. From the minute she was born it was instilled in her than they were the authority and she was to listen or face consequences. As soon as she started showing magic they got to work. Making her focus on only on training and education, when she did not control her magic she was disciplined. She began to excel in her studies and was progressing nicely, much to her parents delight. It was around 9 years old when things started to change. She began to defy their orders and not do whatever she felt like. This did not go over well. She would run away and act out, not even containment spells could keep her in place. She had completely gone rogue and all the training and tutors made her even more powerful. Lilith could evade every type of spell or enchantment her parents used to try to keep her under control. Hogwarts Fifth Year Lilith's temper started to simmer down by her fifth year, none of her bold and brash nature went away though. She started to reach out more, in a positive way even joining the Astra Inclinant club. Her "mother bear" instincts have only gotten stronger. She more often helps younger students with their studies and getting them out of trouble, and plays a more pronounced role. She made unlikely acquaintances with a few younger students, including Callisto Gray, and helps them with their classwork and life in general. She felt an immense amount of pressure from both her parents and her sister to do well on her OWLS, the latter's she cared about more. Her sister had gotten 7 OWLS and their parents expected nothing less. She ended up with 3 OWLS, with only one Outstanding in Arithmancy. She felt like she had disappoined everyone, especially the Potions' professor, Joel Mansfield, who she idolized and respected greatly. Despite still getting Exceeds Expectations she felt it was a failure. Lilith was thinking about making a career as a Potioneer after school, but this minor setback weighed heavily in her mind. Sixth Year The summer before her 6th year, she stayed at her sister's flat in London. Morganna gave the offer to get Lilith away from their overbearing parents (who didn't want Lilith in the house anyways) and to try and get an internship. She never ended up getting an internship and preferred to either roam London alone or sit in the flat and sulk, Morganna had referred to her brooding as a "Sixth Year Slump." Trivia * Lilith learned sign language to teach commands and communicate with her deaf cat Echo. She knows both Irish and British SL. * Her accent is quite thick when compared to her family, they believe it's because she "spends too much time on the streets." * Lilith's name comes from the Biblical demon, Lilith. * Her faceclaim is Korean rapper MLMA, @melovemealot on Instagram. Category:Characters